


Blame the Weather

by MadamBiscuit



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: BlackxZamasu, DragonBallSuper - Freeform, GokuBlackxZamasu, M/M, blamasu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:42:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22228846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadamBiscuit/pseuds/MadamBiscuit
Summary: What is snow?  Black and Zamasu venture out into a weather pattern they've never seen before.  Cold and beautiful . . . much like themselves.  (Black x Zamasu)
Relationships: Goku Black/Zamasu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Blame the Weather

**Author's Note:**

> Cover imaged made especially for this story by @lera_channn on Twitter.

* * *

Snow.

Zamasu had heard about it and read about it back in the Kai realm, but they didn’t have any sort of weather there. It was always perfect and bright. He’d heard that snow was beautiful, that it was cold, that it made the world fall silent and made it seem as though the passing of time itself had slowed. It certainly did look beautiful. It must have started snowing through the night as they slept because now the ground was covered in white where there had been nothing just yesterday.

“Is it still coming down?” Black set the tea tray down on the small café table they’d pushed up against the window. A teapot and service for two, just as always. Black set a saucer on each place setting and then a teacup atop those before carefully pouring the freshly-made tea into each cup.

“Yes.” Zamasu didn’t look at him even once as his gaze was fixed on the weather outside. The way the snowflakes slowly fell as though they were weightless and simply fluttering to the Earth . . . there was something about it that made it difficult to look away.

As Black set the teapot down and took his seat across from his counterpart, he turned his head to look out the window and watch it a bit himself. It was very beautiful and the way it covered everything outside was fascinating, though he couldn’t help but feel that his future self was far more drawn to it than he was.

He felt this way fairly often. It was almost as though his future self had a certain innocence about him that he himself did not possess. Why would that be? They were both the same person and both had slaughtered countless mortals at this point and were set to eliminate even more still. So then why? Why did Zamasu seem so much more . . . pure? “It’s beautiful, but not as beautiful as you.” Black smirked over his teacup as the Kai finally looked away from the window.

“W-well . . . of course . . .” He was blushing now as he tried to play it cool. It was too easy to get him flustered. “We are far more beautiful than anything this planet can produce, but you have to admit that nature itself is also quite lovely.” Zamasu stared at his reflection in the tea for a moment before bringing the cup to his lips. The aroma and flavor were both very nice. Black always made good tea, just as he did, but it was a bit different today. “It’s a bit different from usual, isn’t it?”

“Is it?” Black sniffed at his own cup before taking another drink, “I think it tastes the same as always. Did you eat something strange before tea? That can have an effect on your pallet.” He hadn’t seen him eat anything unusual, though. They always ate together.

“I didn’t. . .” It didn’t really matter, though. It had a good flavor and the mood was calm and nice. Even Black, who was usually antsy when he couldn’t go out, seemed content. “Are you okay?” Zamasu ran the tip of his finger around the rim of his cup as he carefully studied Black’s face. That stolen face that he’d somehow made his own. It was the face of Son Goku and yet it wasn’t at the same time.

“Am I okay? Should I not be?” Black arched a brow at his partner, resting his elbow on top of the table so he could rest his chin in his palm.

“Usually you get frustrated when the weather isn’t good to go out in. I suppose you could go out in this, but it’s very cold.” He could feel the cold emanating from the window panes beside them. The warm cup of tea was particularly welcome today.

“That is true. Normally I feel eager to continue with our plans as though there is a sense of urgency.” Really, it was more of an intense need to fight that was eating away at him, but no need to bring that up. Zamasu was constantly telling him he was becoming too much like a mortal and it was grating on his nerves. “I don’t feel that today, though. I’d say I feel rather at peace, actually.” It was odd just how calm he felt. They had only woke up, had breakfast, and now were settling in for some after-breakfast tea. It had been a very quiet morning and yet he didn’t feel that intense urge to go out and do something. Was it because of the snow?

“Maybe this weather is having a tranquilizing effect on you.” Zamasu huffed a small laugh as he continued to enjoy his tea. It would be nice to have a quiet day of nothing but enjoying each other’s company. He knew what kind of activities that generally led to, but wasn’t really against the idea. “Though I will admit, part of me is curious as to what snow feels like. It looks so weightless, yet it can accumulate so rapidly and to such great heights.”

“Want to go out in it for a bit after we finish our tea?” Black tilted his head, the corners of his lips tugging upward into a soft smile when he saw his counterpart’s eyes light up. There it was again – that strange innocence about him.

“I . . . I think I’d like that.” He took a larger gulp of his tea, a bit eager to finish it up so he could go outside and see what this ‘snow’ was all about.

“We’ll have to find some warmer clothes, though. I don’t think what we have on now would be good for this cold. Perhaps that isn’t dangerous for you, but for me it is a problem.” Black slid a foot forward under the table, running it up along Zamasu’s leg to lightly tease him. After exploring outside for a bit, he had every intention of bringing his lover back to the cabin to warm him up properly.

“Hmph. . . if you’d just asked for immortality instead of that mortal body-“ Zamasu drew in a sharp breath as he felt the foot against his leg. He nearly spilled what was left of his tea from placing his cup down on the saucer so suddenly. “Hey. . . behave yourself.” They’d only been out of bed for a short time and already Black was trying to come on to him. He could scold him for letting his mortal urges control him, but that always made for an argument.

Black wasn’t put-off by Zamasu’s words, though. Instead, the god smirked and narrowed his eyes a bit, the foot slowly rising up Zamasu’s leg before lowering itself to the floor, “And just how am I supposed to behave myself with the most beautiful creature in all of existence sitting right in front of me?” His smirk widened to a grin as he watched a deep shade of red spread across the Kai’s cheeks and ears. “Alright, alright. I’ll save that for later.” He pulled his leg back to his side of the table and finished off the last bit of his tea. “We’ll go outside whenever you’re ready, okay?”

Save it for later? Just as he’d thought, Black was already plotting something perverse. Well, it wasn’t like Zamasu hated such activities with him. He’d grown to crave them sometimes himself, though he’d never admit to that. “Right. . .” Downing the last bit of his own tea, Zamasu stood from his seat. “Should we see if the mortals who once inhabited this cabin left some warm clothes behind? It’s disgusting to even consider wearing clothes a mortal once wore, but. . . I don’t really know enough about the attire to simply manifest them myself.” If he’d had more hands-on training with the different planets in Universe 10, he’d likely have seen it. Instead, Gowasu had him just making tea and listening to his lectures day in and day out.

“It isn’t so bad, really. I chose my own attire based on what the mortal Son Goku originally wore. His outfit wasn’t so modest, though – he had his arms showing all the time. What is the purpose in that?” Kai’s were usually covered except for their hands and their heads, so the thought of having his arms always bare was a bit repulsive to him.

“Mortals don’t seem to have a modest bone in their bodies, do they? They are all so incredibly indecent.” Zamasu scoffed as he wandered through the cabin to a closet that was near the front door. “Perhaps in here? It would make sense to keep outer wear close to an exterior door.”

Sure enough, he opened the door to reveal several coats hanging. There was a wire shelf above them that was littered with hats, scarves, and whatnot as well. “Here we go . . . ugh, it smells strange in here.”

“It smells like it’s been closed for a while.” Black stepped beside him and reached inside, pulling out a coat, hat, scarf, and gloves for each of them. “Here, put these on. I don’t see anything for our ears . . . it wouldn’t fit you anyhow.” He loved Zamasu’s ears, though. They made him more expressive. Even when the Kai did not show any emotion on his face, his ears generally gave him away. “I don’t like the idea of wearing clothes that have been used by the mortals either, but now you’ll know how they work and be able to make some for us next time.” They’d have plenty more snowy days like today during the rest of their days together, after all.

“I suppose that is true.” He eyed the items Black had given him before sighing and slipping into the coat. It fit him well enough at least. He wrapped the scarf around his neck and pulled the hat down on his head. “Ah, this is a bit strange with my hair. . .” He looked to Black, who was just staring at the cap in his hands, “Ah- you probably can’t wear that at all, can you?” Zamasu couldn’t help but grin, “That Saiyan hair is too ridiculous for a hat, isn’t it?” He pushed his own hair to the side a bit to keep it from covering his right eye before he finally pulled the gloves on last.

“It’s unruly, that much is certain.” Pursing his lips, Black put the second hat back in the closet and settled for just a coat, scarf, and gloves. They probably wouldn’t be outside for too long, so it didn’t matter that he didn’t have any coverage for his head. “Shall we go out, then?”

* * *

It was really cold, but at least there didn’t seem to be any wind. The snowflakes fluttered down around them, touching their clothes, their skin, their hair . . . but they were practically weightless and they felt nothing at all.

“It really does seem much more quiet out here.” Zamasu stared wide-eyed at the world around him as he reached a hand out with his palm toward the sky to catch a few stray flakes. “It’s like the snow absorbs sound itself.” How was it that the scenery they’d grown used to seemed foreign now that it was blanketed with snow?

“It seems brighter, too.” Black eyed the snowdrifts and animal tracks. He admired the way icicles were forming on tree limbs from the snow that had melted from the sun. It was certainly beautiful and interesting what nature had done. “Look how deep it is around our feet – we sink with every step.” Black stepped forward as if to prove his point, smirking in slight amusement as the white ground gave way under his weight.

“It seems to pile up even though it isn’t really dense at all.” Zamasu also took a few steps, watching the snow collapse beneath him. “Even the slightest bit of weight on top of it reduces it to virtually nothing. You’d think its own weight would eventually make it cave in. I wonder at what point it-“ The Kai’s curious thoughts were interrupted as something cold and wet pelted him in the back of the head, exploding upon impact, “W-what the hell was that!?” He quickly whirled around to find Black a good distance away from him, grinning like an absolute fool. “What did you throw?” The god looked all around him, but couldn’t find traces of anything.

Finding nothing, he lifted his head to shoot a glare at his counterpart, only to take another blow directly to the face.

“Ah! I didn’t expect you to look up. . .” Black was already readying another snowball, though Zamasu would probably be pissed about getting hit in the face. The snow was really damn cold, even with the gloves and boots and whatnot. Did it bother Zamasu, though?

“You . . .” Zamasu wiped at his face and grit his teeth, “Just what is it that you’re throwing at me??” It didn’t hurt, of course (it wouldn’t hurt no matter what), but it was irritating.

“Balls of snow.” Black held one up in his palm, his grin widening as he closed his fingers around it, “You should try it! Come on! Try to hit me with one!” Black hurled the snowball at his lover, but Zamasu dodged it this time, nearly tripping due to the depth of the snow around his feet.

“This is . . . ridiculous. Why would I do such a thing?” Black had such a big grin on his face, though. He looked like he was having quite a bit of fun. “You seem to enjoy this too much. Are you happy to throw something at me?” Zamasu pursed his lips, but after dodging yet another snowball, the Kai finally reached down to scoop some up himself, using his hands to sculpt it into a dense ball. “I don’t want to hear any complaining if this injures that mortal body of yours!”

“Oh?” Black chuckled, holding his arms out to the side, “Go on, glorious god Zamasu! Hit me as hard as you can!” His grin became a smirk as he lowered his gaze as if daring the Kai to go all-out. Zamasu had called it ridiculous, and yet he was joining in on it anyhow.

“Aren’t you bold?” Zamasu eyed the ball in his hand before incasing it in violet ki, “Or perhaps you’re just stupid!” He pulled it back and launched it forward, aiming directly at Black’s chest.

Eyes widening upon seeing the familiar glow of Zamasu’s ki, Black narrowly managed to dodge the snowball as it flew right past him and careened into a tree in the distance. The tree was no match for the god’s power and blew to pieces in an instant.

“Are you _trying_ to kill me?” Black furrowed his brows at his counterpart before readying another snowball himself, “Just throw it as it is – no need to use any real power.” Rather than throwing it at Zamasu again, he instead threw it at a tree nearby, watching as the ball exploded to show the Kai that he didn’t need much force behind the throw. “See?” Just as Black turned back to Zamasu, the Saiyan god was blasted in the face by a snowball thrown properly by Zamasu.

“Yes, I see that.” Zamasu was the one grinning from ear to ear this time. “How does it feel to be hit in the face with that, hm?” The god folded his arms across his chest with a huff, but he wasn’t really angry anymore. This ‘snow’ was kind of fun. It was beautiful to look at, but also gave them another way to interact with each other.

“It’s really cold.” Black pursed his lips as he wiped at his face with his gloved hands. It didn’t do him much good, though. His gloves were wet and cold from touching the snow and now he was wiping his face with them. “Do you not feel the cold, either? I know you can’t feel pain, but. . . you should at least recognize temperature to some extent, shouldn’t you?”

“I do feel it.” Zamasu trudged through the snow toward his partner, noticing how the man’s cheeks and ears were turning red. He wasn’t embarrassed or anything, so why was he changing colors? “It just doesn’t really bother me, I guess. It’s difficult to describe.” He slowly reached a gloved hand up to try and touch Black’s red cheek, but his fellow god quickly jerked his head away.

“Don’t. The gloves are cold and wet from the snow. My face is cold enough as it is.” He tried to wipe at his face with the sleeve of his coat, but the falling snow had made a mess of that as well. “Nice as this weather is, it isn’t something my body can stay out in for very long. Everything is wet and very cold. My face is so cold that it actually feels as though my cheeks and ears are burning.” Black furrowed his brows as he glanced back toward the cabin, “I’m going to head back inside to warm up.”

Back in side? Already? Zamasu frowned at that, but he understood. His counterpart had ignorantly chosen to inhabit the body of a mortal, so the cold was affecting him quite a lot. His cheeks and ears felt like they were burning? That would explain why his skin was turning red in those places. It made him feel bad for pelting him in the face. “I see. . .” Zamasu pulled his gloves off and shoved them in his pockets. The air was cold, but he wouldn’t feel the biting pain that Black apparently felt. “Zamasu. . .” He reached up again, this time without his gloves on, and placed his hands on Black’s ears first to try and warm them, and then slid them down to hold his cheeks. “Are they warm?”

“They are.” Black could feel his pulse speed up a bit with Zamasu so close to him, his hands on his face. Those soft, gentle hands. The god-turned-Saiyan placed his own gloved hands over top of Zamasu’s, just to hold them there for a little while longer.

That was when the world seemed to stand still for a moment and he managed to forget just how cold he was. Everything was silent and the snow falling around them was the only thing in motion. They just stood there for a while like that; Zamasu’s hands on his face, his hands over top of them, locking eyes with each other. Zamasu was beautiful. Even in those mortal clothes, he was beautiful. And that gaze . . . that soft and caring gaze that only he ever got to witness. How lucky was that? Someone who could care for him and only him. It was the same for Black. Black only had any affection and adoration for Zamasu.

“Zamasu. . .” Black cracked a soft smile before pulling the Kai’s hands away from his face and placing them over his heart instead. “Why don’t we go inside and warm up a bit? We can start a fire in the fireplace, wrap up in some blankets . . . maybe prepare another pot of tea.”

“That would be nice . . .” Zamasu gripped the fabric of Black’s coat, his eyes still locked with those of his lover, “But I think I know of a better way to warm us up.” His voice was low as he leaned in close, his lips brushing lightly against those of his partner. “What do you say, hm?”

“Oh?” Black’s heart beat faster still as the corners of his mouth tugged upward into a smirk, “What’s this? It’s unusual for you to initiate it.” He certainly wasn’t going to turn down the offer, though. Sex would definitely warm them both up quickly.

“Maybe it’s because of your red cheeks and ears. It’s a nice color on you.” Black had said those exact words to him so many times; it felt good to turn the tables. “Let’s go inside before you actually freeze.” Zamasu released his hold on Black’s clothes and started to back away when Black suddenly placed a hand on the back of his head and pulled him in to crush their lips together.

This kiss was passionate, but brief. As Black broke it, he then scooped his partner up in his arms and carried him back to the cabin. The way Zamasu leaned his head on his shoulder and the way he rested a hand on his chest made his heart pound hard with anticipation. Moments like this were perfect. This is what the rest of his life would be once they finally destroyed all mortals. A world, a universe, an entire cosmos just for the two of them.

* * *

The two were laid-out on a makeshift bed of blankets and pillows on the floor in front of the fireplace. Their limbs were intertwined as they held each other for a bit of post-coital cuddling. Initially it was something they hadn’t done much of, but the more comfortable they became with their intimacy with each other, the more they lingered together after sex. It was no longer so embarrassing for them to remain undressed in each others’ presence.

“I’m definitely all warmed up now.” Black chuckled as he brushed a few strands of hair out of Zamasu’s eyes. The way the glow of the fire reflected off the Kai’s skin was mesmerizing and Black caught himself just staring at him for a bit. Zamasu didn’t seem to mind, though. In fact, he looked very tired. “Are you going to fall asleep?” Black wrapped his arms around the god and pulled him close, “It’s fine if you want to sleep like this.”

“I guess all that exertion wore me out.” Playing in the snow, having sex . . . killing mortals required far less effort than those activities. His body wasn’t used to it at all. “Above all, I’m quite warm and comfortable. How could I not want to sleep under such conditions?” He snuggled closer to Black, his hands resting on the man’s chest as he nuzzled into his neck. The sound of the fire crackling behind him and the gentle beating of Black’s heart paired with the dim lighting due to the weather outside made him feel so incredibly calm and at peace.

Black pulled the blanket that was down at their waists up a little higher before placing his hand on the back of Zamasu’s head. “I suppose you’re right. I’m getting a bit tired myself.” Black placed a few soft kisses on the top of the Kai’s head, nuzzling his soft white hair. “You know, if it keeps snowing like this, we may have to blow the door off this cabin to get out of here.”

“Or we could simply allow ourselves to be trapped inside for a few days.” Zamasu leaned his head back so he could lock eyes with Black. It was beautiful how the fire reflected off his dark eyes. Why didn’t they make a fire more often?

“Let ourselves be snowed in? Whatever would we do to pass the time?” Black flashed a knowing smirk as the hand on the back of Zamasu’s head slid down his neck and back, gripping teasingly at his hip.

“Oh. . . I don’t know . . . I’m sure we could come up with something.” Zamasu returned the same expression before suddenly rolling them over so Black was lying on his back and Zamasu was straddling his hips. The blanket that had covered them before slipped down Zamasu’s back and fell to the wayside, revealing his nude body as he sat atop his lover.

“I thought you were tired.” Black slid his hands up Zamasu’s sides, licking his lips as he admired the way the fire reflected from the Kai’s beautiful silver eyes. He looked absolutely divine, devious, delicious.

“I _was_ tired . . . but now I’m fired up again.” Zamasu chuckled as he traced Black’s lips with his index finger. “I guess you could blame the weather.”


End file.
